Alice In Ouranland
by MikaKali
Summary: Alice expected to have a simple life, go to an ok school and make a handful of good friends. her world changed and flipped on its head when her mother remarried and she found herself going to the most prestigious school in japan. but the people she meets there particularly in the host club make no sense to her and she finds she is lost in this wonderland of a school. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Starting anew, hopefully this will end well. I do hope you all enjoy this story.  
I own nothing but my own character. Bisco Hatori owns all host club related anything. This is after all a humble fan fiction.  
R&R please, ( if you are so inclined )

***********************************************************************************

Prelude

Alice was a bit nervous of the move. This was to be expected as the move would be to a new country. She had never been to japan but always talked of visiting someday, however that's all she had intended. A simple visit, not living there for the rest of her high school years. But there she was, in a private jet on her way to the land of the rising sun. With a sigh Alice pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, turned away from her inner musings, and instead dove into a book she had brought to occupy herself with during the long flight. It was while she was reading that she drifted off to sleep. She remained asleep for rest of the flight.

In her dreams Alice revisited what had prompted her and her mother's move to japan. It had been a crisp autumn day, one of Alice's favorites. She and her mother were going to visit downtown. The town was always a magnificent sight during this time of year. Leaves of all different colors fell into the streets and the buildings along downtown had an old cozy feel to them. it was like something out of a book walking downtown in October. Alice wanted to go to the anime/Japanese store; however her mother preferred the book store around the corner. Now Alice herself liked books just as much as her mother, but whenever she managed to get to downtown she never could pass up the chance to go into that store even if only to window-shop. They came to the compromise that Alice would stay in the Manga/Anime shop while her mother went to the book store, and whoever was done first would get the other one. They smiled at one another before parting ways. Browsing the quant shop was uneventful. It was full of things she could not afford to buy, or at least not now but she did manage to have some nice conversations with the woman running the store. One she had gotten her fill of the place she moved on towards the book store. As she was about to go in something caught her eye. She moved by a widow where she could peep in, and the sight she saw was a pleasant one. Her mother was talking to a tall handsome stranger she hadn't seen before. The stranger had a head of unruly dark brown hair and blue eyes. Totally her mother's type. He seemed modest and down to earth wearing only a pair of jeans and a nice forest green dress shirt. They seemed to be getting along well and he wrote down something in a small notebook before leaving the shop… holy shit he was leaving the shop and she was looking through the window like some creep! Alice quickly ran back and then walked forward like she was just on her way in rather than people watching. She smiled at her mom as she came in " hey, you find anything good?" she smirked  
" oh just a few things" she smiled  
and that was it the start of her mother's relationship with Nolan Walker. They dated for quite a while before he popped the question. The idea to move to japan had been his as well. He said it was home to one of the best high school's you could send your kid to, Ouran High. It was a good school, that was true, and Alice did happen to known Japanese, or at least enough to pick up quickly what she didn't know. So with that it was settled they were moving to japan at least until Alice was done with high school and then they would move to whatever country Alice's mom wanted. At the moment it looked like somewhere in the Caribbean. Alice was dreaming of what she thought the future would be when a loud voice woke her.  
" honey, wake up where here!" her mom grinned.  
" mmmhhmm" she grumbled and slowly sat up. " I thought the Caribbean would be warmer" she mumbled.  
Nina laughed and shook her head " were not there quite yet. No were in japan'" she smiled and opened the door.  
Alice cautiously got up and walked out into what she would later refer to as her own personal wonderland. This was for two reasons. One: the things that happened to her while she was in japan defy even the most random logic. And Two: although she had a very strange last two years of high school they were her favorite years thus far. And this my reader's is where our story truly begins, when Alice first stepped foot onto Japanese soil and later into Ouran the prestigious school for wealthy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than the oc.  
R&R please, (if you are so inclined)  
=================================================================================

School was stunning, the building itself was regal, and resembled a mansion from Pride and Prejudice or the BBC's Mystery Theater. Alice nervously took her first steps inside the massive gates. Her uniform was hideous. It was a yellow thing with puffy sleeves that also were fitted after the puff down to her wrists. The sleeve style reminded her of late 1800s. Either way it was mandatory if you could afford the uniform to wear it. She was able to afford it, and so she found herself walking into school fidgeting with the skirt of the dress and trying desperately not to get lost. She wondered this way and that until she finally found her class room. Room 2A. As luck and her horrid sense of direction would have it she was late.  
"So nice of you to join us" Her teacher remarked with raising an eyebrow. He was a tall man for being Japanese. He looked studious just as one would expect from a teacher, with a serious expression, and thick rimmed glasses. He was of course a genius too. Only the best teachers were hired at ouran academy.  
"I'm sorry I'm late…" she bowed and then went up in front of her class to introduce herself.  
"Hello, I'm Alice, originally from Oregon, and happy to be here in japan. It's nice to meet you "she bowed again. Before anyone could say anything, the teacher directed her to sit, which she did quickly getting out her school supplies. The rest of class passed in a whirlwind. People seemed to be quite friendly and Alice found she had made a few friends quite a bit quicker than she had originally expected.  
One of her new friends was Miyuki Nakahana. Miyuki was a very friendly energetic girl with thick curly red hair and pale freckled skin. She more often than not smiled as if she had just received the best news in the world.  
"So, what are you doing after class today?" miyuki grinned at Alice already forming a plan of what to introduce the new girl to.  
"Well I don't really have any plans. I've only just gotten here." Alice found herself smiling at how pleasant the girl was to be around. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"  
"yes, there's this club I go to. Now don't freak out or something it's not what it seems like... it's a host club" she put her hands up to stop Alice from protesting. After all a 'host club' sounded an awful lot like male escorts or something of that nature.  
"It's just a place where I go and talk to the hosts that run it. They do fun activities, and we get to eat cakes and drink tea. It's rather like a tea party now that I think about it" she laughed  
Alice was skeptical and raised an eyebrow. "Well… I suppose I'll try it at least once... if you insist" she laughed " but tomorrow after class we hang out at my place or something else ok?"  
" deal" miyuki laughed and held her hand out to shake on it. "Oh you're just going to love it. You'll see"  
and with that miyuki grabbed hold of Alice's hand and ran down the corridors to the host club room.  
When they stepped into the third music room they were met with rose petals falling gently to the ground in their direction.  
"…." Alice looked around a bit shocked and eventually noticed the guys standing all together waiting to greet them.  
"Hello my princess, and welcome to the host club." The blond in the middle spoke. "Now what type would you like today? Do you prefer the strong wild type?"  
he pointed to an exceptionally tall boy in the back. His expression was unreadable, and he had that whole primal protective male thing going for him.  
"Or perhaps you are the Lolita type of girl" he then motioned to a kid that looked to be in elementary school. The fuck was a kid doing there!? He grinned up at them and waved. Strongly when he did pink flowers appeared by his head… was that even possible. Alice rubbed her eyes and looked back. Nope… the flowers were still there…

"Or perhaps you are more into twins" he glanced over at a pair of mischievous looking red headed boys. Something about the blonds look when he mentioned the twins led her to believe their relationship was a complicated one… she could certainly see why.  
" or is your taste more accustomed to the inelegant type?" he looked then motioning to a boy with black hair and glasses… something about this one reminded her of a lawyer. There was indeed inelegance in his eyes, they were calculating. He looked at her no doubt immediately sizing her up before smirking.

"Or perhaps…" the blond got up then coming closer. He lifted her chin up to look at him. He had the most astonishing purple eyes she had ever seen. "Am I more to your liking" he smiled at her. A smile like that would make most girls melt into a puddle. But there Alice stood unaffected… this was too much. It couldn't be real.  
Slowly she stepped back and smiled politely "um… I think I'll just go where miyuki goes for today."  
yep… Alice was definitely not coming back here if she could help it. she just got a bad feeling about it… it was the type of feeling one gets before sticking their foot into something they can't ever back out of. Something very strange and crazy.  
If Alice had expected a clean getaway she was sadly mistaken. Miyuki grinned "oh I intend to sit at Tamaki's table." she grabbed her hand and pulled her to a very plush red couch.  
Tamaki smiled "wonderful" he went and sat by them pouring each of them a cup of tea. "Today we have a rose tea with red velvet cake. I hope it's to your liking Alice. It is Alice right?"  
"…. Yes… it is but how…" Alice was cut off by Tamaki  
"oh, we have class together. 2A. you're the new student. "He smiled at her. " I'm Tamaki, Tamaki suoh" he then took her hand and kissed it "it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly."  
_could you really call this a proper introduction? _"Likewise" she smiled and blushed just a bit. She had never had anyone kiss her hand before. It was very gentleman-like, however fake it might be. "Um… so… what do you do here? If you don't mind my asking." She looked around the room. It was quite decadent.

That of all things was the worst thing she could have asked. Tamaki proceeded to produce an entire speech about rich girls with too much time on their hands and handsome boys also with too much time on their hands…  
"…. Interesting…" she nodded taking a sip. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down at her teacup. "This tea is exquisite!" she looked surprised. She hadn't tasted rose tea like that…. Well ever. She smiled down at the cup then her mind turning to flowers and plants.  
"What's on your mind my dear maiden?" Tamaki leaned over on arm and looked at her  
"… um one: please just call me Alice, and two: I was just thinking of the roses this tea must have come from. " she smiled at the cup again roses are one of my favorite flowers" she smiled then.  
" mine as well, you have excellent taste" he smiled at her pausing a moment when he saw the expression on her face.  
the evening went on trivially but throughout the afternoon they were served only the most delectable sweets and tea. Even though she suspected this all to be fake may just come back for the tea and snacks.  
The evening came to a close and alice stood up to say her goodbyes. " thank you for the tea and cakes" she curtsied awkwardly. She wasn't sure exactly what was expected in a place like this.  
he smiled and took her hand bowing and placing a kiss to it before letting go. " until next time prin-" she stopped him  
" Call me Alice or im not coming back" she crossed her arms " none of this princess stuff with me"  
he looked shocked " … Alice " he nodded but continued to smile " until next time"  
" yeah maybe " she smirked and walked off with miyuki.  
" so will you come back with me sometime?" she grinned  
Alice sighed " yes," she mumbled crossing her arms again " but only for the cake" she grinned and winked at her friend. " oh shoot I have to get home, mom and Nolan are having some fancy friend of his and his son over for dinner" she rolled her eyes. " and I want some time to explore the new house" she smirked" _and to change out of this god awful outfit_ she thought to herself.

Once outside she practically ran out to the limo jumping in and already starting to unzip her uniform. Once at the house she ran inside taking it off as soon as she was in the house. She shook her hair out and ran upstairs tossing the thing in her closet before pulling out a nice white sundress. She took off her shoes and tights before grabbing her mp3 player and turning to a upbeat song that made her want to dance. She slipped it in a pocket concealed in her dress before making her way down the stairs and out to the garden. The grass felt good on her feet and the music picked up.

" turn off the lights! Let it go for tonight baby

, Let love in your life and be shown (turn off the lights)  
Let go for tonight baby, who needs sleep tonight?  
I need to let go, let go  
Let go, let go, turn off the lights  
Let love in your life baby, who needs sleep tonight?" she sang along with the words twirling and dancing to the music. She closed her eyes and felt the sun on her skin as she danced her skirts flaring out as she danced.  
she was still dancing when she heard the faint noise of someone calling out her name.  
" hey Alice " the voice was familiar and she opened her eyes to see who it was. Immediately she regretted her decision. In front of her was the popular blond Tamaki.  
" you dance well " he smiled at her. her face turned a the shad of red reserved for tomato's and she stopped immediately.  
" how long have you been there!?" she tuned off her mp3 player.  
" um… since you started singing…. " he laughed a bit smiling. She was interesting for sure.  
" why didn't you stop me!" she looked at him embarrassed  
" well then I wouldn't have gotten to see you dance." He smiled at her " your dad sent me to get you for dinner. "  
" you're Yuzuru's son?" she looked surprised. Her father had told her that his friend yuzuru was the principal at her school and a good old school friend of his. Shed met him alone a few times when her dad flew in on business when she was younger. She thought back to all of those occasions. " … that actually makes a lot of sense…" she mumbled only half under her breath  
" what does that mean?" tamaki asked getting just a little bit offended.  
" oh nothing " she smirked " Well we should probably go in, im sure our dads are eager to have dinner, and knowing my dad he wont start without us… " she sighed only slightly. This was going to be quite the interesting dinner….


End file.
